gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea
Chelsea is one of the five members of the Gym Buddies. She is the shortest Gym Buddy and the best friend of Liz. Appearance Normal Appearance Chelsea has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears light beige eyeshadow and mascara and has freckles on her face. Her hair is shown straight most of the time, although in Go With Me? she reveals her hair is naturally wavy. She always has a strand of hair sticking out of her bangs. She sports a diagonally striped black and white shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and a black skirt. She is always seen in black uggs, and she has a signature "hair strand" on the right side of her face. Gym wear During gym class, Chelsea ties her hair up in a ponytail. She sports a hot pink t-shirt and black shorts. Instead of her signature black uggs, she wears white tennis shoes. Other Clothing *When not dressed in her usual clothes, Chelsea wears a black hoodie and demin jeans. She usually wears this during winter and autumn. *In certain episodes (most notably Five Deadly Sins), Chelsea ties her hair back in a ponytail. She also wears denim capris. Prom Apparel In the episode Go With Me?, Chelsea attends the junior prom with Butters and Christian to ensure Rob doesn't screw anything up. Her prom apparel is first seen when Butters arrives at her house to pick her up, and he is left stunned by her appearance. Instead of her normally straightened hair, she lets her hair "go natural", which is shown to be extremely wavy. She ties her hair back in a ponytail once again, and her signature "hair strand" is not seen. She puts blush on her cheeks, and her eyeshadow is noticably a darker shade than usual. She wears a short, golden brown dress and gold dress shoes. The strap to a golden handbag can be seen going across her chest. "Our Final Goodbyes" Appearance In the series finale, Chelsea forgets the idea of "looking good" due to the future state of the world. She wears a camoflauge short-sleeved jacket with torn jeans. It is revealed by her appearance that one of the battles during the three-month period of time caused an injury to her right eye, as she is shown wearing an eyepatch. Chelsea's hair is tied back in this episode, but it is very messy. Personality Aggression Chelsea is the most aggressive of the Gym Buddies, very frequently hurting or threatening one of The Three Musketools, especially Butters. She also threatens Liz, but only hits her when truly insulted (due to the fact that they are best friends). As revealed in the episode Five Deadly Sins, Chelsea's deadly sin is wrath. She is shown to be very tough, as shown during the montage in The End? when she punches a gym locker and leaves a major dent in it and in Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak when she manages to knock out the Morey's Piers mascot in one hit. Her aggression is shown once again in Best Friends For Never, where she is placed under Countless's spell, causing her to dislike her best friend even more each time she sees her. When Liz slaps Chelsea across the face towards the end of the episode, Chelsea is prepared to "tear Liz limb from limb", but is held back by Butters and Rob. However, she is strong enough to break free from the two, and a fight between Liz and Chelsea ensues. Sanity/Grip on Reality Chelsea is shown to be more sane than her friends. In I Dare You, she did not go mentally insane while struggling with not hitting a Gym Buddy, unlike her competitor, Rob. In Five Deadly Sins, Chelsea was the only Gym Buddy that managed to maintain control of her thoughts and actions, despite being overshadowed by her sin, wrath. However, she does manage to have a mental breakdown in Feauryatic Cancer if she is nice to the Three Musketools (especially Butters) for a long period of time. In Journey To Ourselves, it is revealed about Chelsea that she has an easier grip on reality than her friends. When faced against her regret spirit, she was the only one out of the five who was able to tell it was just a figment of her imagination. Also, when faced against what thing she cannot resist the most, Chelsea did not give into it, realizing it was just another mirage. Chelsea was the first out of the five to help another get rid of one of their regret spirits. Corrupt Chelsea In the episode Opposites Attract, Chelsea becomes corrupt and the opposite of herself. Corrupt Chelsea is shown to be a very sweet girl who opposes violence. When Christian asks for help to return the Gym Buddies back to normal, Chelsea was the only one who agreed to it, as she became the nicest Gym Buddy out of all of them. She is the one who returns Butters back to normal by offering him true friendship and telling him he's cute, which Chelsea would never actually do. Fears Up until the episode Time Of Dying, Chelsea revealed that she didn't have a fear of anything. However, it was later revealed in House Of Fear that after the events that occurred in Time Of Dying, Chelsea had developed a fear of Slender Man. This fear was most likely sparked by the fact that Chelsea had witnessed Butters getting murdered by Slender Man. However, the fact that Chelsea remembered Slender Man and what he did to Butters is impossible, considering that there was no way Butters could've come back to life, and the fact that the entire incident was most likely a never-ending dream sequence. Caring Despite her mean attitude, Chelsea is shown to deeply care for her friends, including Butters. This is shown in Time Of Dying, where she has a hard time leaving him behind after witnessing his murder. In Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak, Chelsea showed concerned for Liz upon seeing her have emotional breakdowns throughout the episode. However, Liz's constant breakdowns eventually irritate Chelsea to a point where she just wants Liz to get over Ben. Trustworthiness Chelsea is shown to be a trustworthy character. Despite her love-hate relationship with Butters, she has revealed many secrets to him throughout the series, and has also kept some of his secrets. In the episode The Virus, Rob's life is put in Chelsea's hands, as she is the only one shown to be immune to his unusual sickness. Because of their friendship, Chelsea agrees to assist the doctors in finding a cure for Rob. Throughout the series, Chelsea is trusted by Rob with the secret of his feelings for Liz. However, Chelsea was aware of Rob's feelings for Liz ever since the pilot episode. Canon Future In the episode Bermuda Triangle, Chelsea is briefly mentioned in the futuristic time period. Future Liz reveals to present Christian that Chelsea has moved to California and persued a career as a psychologist. Additionally, Chelsea is the godmother of Rob VI. Future Rob admits that Chelsea, along with Butters and Liz, are hostile towards Christan after something he did, but it is never learned what that was. Quotes *''"Liz, we're sophomores, this is our second year of gym. Besides, its the first day."'' - Chelsea's first line of the series in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"Yup, its easy. Watch, they'll get together by the end of the school year." ''- Chelsea to Butters and Christian about Liz and Rob in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"Besides, I have a boyfriend. His name is Ben" "Yeah, and he treats you like shit." "He does not!" "Yeah, then why doesn't he take you on dates? Or visit you more than once a month?" - Liz and Chelsea arguing about Liz and Ben's relationship in The Ultimate Pilot. *"Countless? What kind of name is that?" ''- Chelsea criticizing Countless's name in The Ultimate Pilot. *"Anger Issues?! I do NOT have anger issues!!" - ''Chelsea denying Countless's judgement of her in The Ultimate Pilot. *"Whatever you say, tool." ''- Chelsea calling Christian a tool in Bermuda Triangle. *''"No one would miss you, birdbrain." ''- Chelsea to Butters after he compliments himself in Bermuda Triangle. *''"You just broke Liz's heart. Congradulations." ''- Chelsea to Rob after he yells at Liz in The Evil Within. *''"Ok, its official. Liz has reached the point in her denial where she goes mentally insane. We gotta fix this." ''- Chelsea about Liz in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. *''"I'll help you, Christian! You're my best friend! Would you like a hug?" "Not really..." "Too bad you're getting one anyway! I love you, Christian!" ''- Corrupt Chelsea to Christian in Opposites Attract. *''"Because you're super special!" "You're just saying that..." "No I'm not, I mean that! You're super special and you're my best friend! Not to mention you're super cute! You deserve a hug! I love you, Butters!" ''- Corrupt Chelsea to Corrupt Butters in Opposites Attract. *''"Hmph! Typical of you stupid boys to say something so offensive. You don't deserve to hang out with us ladies! In fact, the only thing you deserve is a punch in the face!" ''- Chelsea to The Three Musketools in Girl Power. *''"Liz! What do you think you're doing? We're sophomores, Rob's a junior. He's the enemy!" ''- Chelsea to Liz in Who's Got Spirit? *''"Seniors suck, you know. They cheat every year! And that's why you two are going DOWN!" ''- Chelsea to Butters and Christian in Who's Got Spirit? *''"I think I deserve to be the leader of the Gym Buddies. After all, I am the toughest out of all of you. I mean, really, I can beat the crap out of all of you with one hand tied behind my back." ''- Chelsea to the Gym Buddies in Love and War. *''"Chelsea? You're not the villain?" "Yeah, I know. I'm surprised too." ''- Chelsea and Butters in The Really Lame and Unoriginal Super Hero Episode. *''"Well, I suppose if you really wanna take me to prom, I'll allow it. Pick me up at five, got it?" ''- Chelsea to Butters in Another Prom Story. *''"Chelsea, what are you doing?! Run!" "I-I can't just leave Butters behind like this!" "But he's dead, and you're next! Now run!" ''- Chelsea refusing to leave Butters behind in Time Of Dying. *''"Chelsea?! What are you doing?! Don't you know you could catch my virus?!" "Ooh, a supposively deadly, highly contagious virus no one's ever heard of, I'm SO scared... Give me a break, Rob..." ''- Rob and Chelsea in The Virus. *''"If you give me a freakin' chemical bath, you're gonna be a patient here, doctor."'' - Chelsea threatening a doctor in The Virus. Gallery Pose.jpg Scared Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea expressing two emotions she never expresses, fear and sadness, after witnessing Butters's death. Arm cling.jpg|An out of character Chelsea clinging to Butters's arm. Outfit 1.jpg|Chelsea wearing her black jacket and capris. Fear.jpg|Chelsea glaring angrily at Butters as he clings to her in fear during Haunting On Clinton Road. Gotta Get That Girl.jpg|Chelsea, along with Butters and Christian, singing Gotta Get That Girl to Rob. Category:Characters Category:Females